Nightmares
by Evelyn Valerious
Summary: Angela has a nightmare and seeks comfort from John. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer- I don't own it. (  
Summary- Angela has a nightmare and seeks comfort from John. Both of them have realized they have feelings for each other but they aren't sure if the other person feels the same.

Angela awoke screaming for the fifth night in a row. She'd had another nightmare. This one was just like all the others - she saw Isabel in Hell, suffering, and there was nothing she could do to help. Lucifer was also there, saying that Isabel was going to stay with him for all eternity.

Tears began to stream down her face. There were so many questions going through her mind. Was it really just a dream? Did Lucifer keep Isabel in Hell? Who could help her figure it all out? John Constantine probably could.

John. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the last time they'd seen each other. That had been over two months ago. Often she would wonder how he was or if he was thinking about her. More questions started to race through her mind. What if he didn't think about her? What if he did and he missed her? Did he want to see her again? What would happen if they were to see each other?

"Oh just call him already," she said aloud, trying to convince herself. It was 4:52 am; John had said he didn't sleep much so hopefully he would be up. She reached for the phone but hesitated a moment, finally deciding that if she was going to do it she better do it now. "Well," she said picking up the phone, "it's worth a shot."

It was nearly five in the morning and John was still awake. This was normal because sleep had never come easily to him. Usually it was the nightmares that kept him awake, but tonight it was something different, it was Angela. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her again and he wished he'd had the nerve to tell her that on the rooftop. That had been two months ago but it seemed like much longer.

He'd thought about calling her a few times but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Did Angela even want to talk to him? Did she mean it when she said she'd see him around? He hoped so. He turned on a light, about to pick up the phone, but he stopped. 

"Just do it John," he said to himself. "It's worth a try so do it already." But he couldn't. He just sat there, staring at the phone. And then it rang.

On the other end, Angela was waiting for John to answer. "Come on John pick up the phone." She was starting to become impatient but after what seemed like an eternity, he answered.

"Hello?"

"John," she said in a whisper.  
"Angela? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling me at 5 in the morning?"

"I don't know. I - I uh couldn't sleep."

"Oh, neither could I." There was a pause. Neither one knew what to say. John knew there was something more going on with Angela but he didn't want to ask.

"John?"

"Yeah?" Another pause. He knew something was wrong. "Angela what's wrong? There has to be something or you wouldn't have called."

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Isabel. In the nightmare she was still in hell and I couldn't help her," she said, it sounded like she was crying. John wasn't surprised. It was only natural that Angela would be a little worried about her sister.

"Angela she's in Heaven, I promise you that she is."

"I know, but sometimes I just can't help but think…" Deep down she knew he was telling the truth but she still needed him to say it to make her feel better. Plus it was good to talk to him again. She'd been keeping busy with work, trying to keep her mind off of him, but yet it didn't work. She wanted to see him again but was afraid to ask. With the way they left things on the roof she wasn't sure if John wanted to see her. But she could always try, she'd gotten as far as this phone call and they were still talking.

"John," she paused, afraid of what his answer might be, "are you busy today?"

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't seem to believe it. Did Angela actually want to see him? Of course he wasn't busy but what would happen if they were to see each other? John knew that there was something between them and had a feeling that Angela knew it too. He wanted to say that he was free but kept questioning himself. Was it really a good idea? The good things in his life always seemed to go wrong and he didn't want it to happen this time. After a moments consideration, John decided it was better to take the chance and just maybe things would go right this time.

"John?" Angela asked, hoping he would answer. He hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"No, I'm not busy," he finally managed to say.

"Good. There's a little café down the street from my apartment, I go there a lot, can you meet me there around noon?"

"Sure." Noon was a perfect time since he was already awake and wasn't going to fall back asleep, but losing a few hours of sleep was worth it if it meant seeing Angela again.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." They hung up without saying goodbye. Angela sighed and looked at the clock. It was 5:38 in the morning, they'd only been on the phone for around 45 minutes but it seemed like a few hours. Duck jumped up on her bed and started purring. He was probably hungry but you could never be too sure with cats. Angela got up to feed him and decided to make herself breakfast as well. She wasn't really hungry so she only ate one piece of toast. She looked over at Duck who seemed content with his food. When he was done he jumped on her lap. "Well," she said, stroking him gently, "only six and a half more hours until noon."

John, on the other hand, was not in the mood to be up so early in the morning. But sleep was definitely out of the question. "I hate mornings," he mumbled to himself, getting up to take a cold shower. This didn't take him long, and he was dressed by 6:15. A few hours later, after doing nothing in particular for the entire time, John left his apartment and headed down to the café. On the way there he thought about Angela, something he'd been doing a lot lately. After a while he finally arrived at his destination where he saw Angela sitting there waiting.

Angela was sitting alone drinking a cup of coffee when John came in and sat across from her. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments waiting for someone to say something.

"Hi John," Angela said, putting an end to the silence.

"Hi."

"Did it take you long to get here?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry? You could get a sandwich or a cup of coffee or something if you want."

"Coffee sounds good." John got up to get his coffee but took a little more time while he was trying to think of what to say to Angela. He could only keep up the small talk for so long.

"John, I wanted to-"

"Angela I've missed you so much these past few months," he said, interrupting Angela mid-sentence. The words themselves surprised him. He just wasn't the type of person that said things like that, even if he was thinking them.

"I missed you too. I thought about you a lot, wondered how you were doing, where you were and um I - I love you John." She couldn't believe it. She had been thinking the words for over two months and now they were finally out.

John was amazed. All this time he had been worrying if Angela even wanted to see him. But now she had said the words that he was too scared to say himself. He wanted nothing more than to tell Angela that he loved her and wanted to be with her. But could it work? He was getting tired of always question himself, always wondering what would happen in the end. Sometimes it's just better to do things without worrying about the consequences. He had been given a third chance at life when most people only get one. This was his chance to be happy and he was going to take it.

"Angela, this isn't something that's easy for me to say, so don't get used to it, but I love you too."

He waited for Angela to something, but she didn't, she just smiled. They sat there wondering what to do, not really knowing how to deal with what had just happened.

"So what do we do now?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm new at this," he replied, not intending the statement to be funny.

Angela laughed. She was new at this too. Of course she'd had boyfriends over the years but she had never truly loved anyone until now. She felt like a teenager on her first date at the moment but she didn't really care. She finally had something good happen in her life and she was determined to make it work.

Five minutes later John and Angela left the café and started walking with no particular destination. It was a nice day and they were enjoying the time together even if they didn't talk much. Sometimes it was enough to just be with a person. They walked for an hour or two, neither one of them was really keeping time, before coming back to Angela's apartment. It was only a little after three and they really had nothing else to do so they decided to go see a movie. Angela went upstairs to her apartment to get her car keys while John waited for her. It didn't take her long and they were on their way to the theater in only a few minutes.

John complained about traffic and the other drivers the whole way there. He had horrible road rage and he wasn't even driving. Angela was beginning to see why his license had been revoked. Just when Angela was about to tell him to shut up they pulled into the theater. They picked a movie that looked interesting, bought popcorn and drinks, and found their seats. Now Angela was really feeling like a teenager on a first date but that's sort of what this was. Neither one of them really cared about the movie, they were just happy to be together. When the movie was over they drove back to Angela's apartment, talking about unimportant things along the way.

"So are you going to invite me in?" John asked as they stood outside of Angela's apartment door.

"Well," she turned and smiled at him, laughing a little. "I'll have to think about that."

"Oh really, and why is that?" he said, moving a little closer to her.

"Because I don't let just anyone inside my apartment, although in your case I guess I can make an exception."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes."

"Good." He kissed her before she had time to protest, though she wouldn't have anyway. They both smiled and Angela looked through her purse for her keys. Opening the door, she turned on a light and John came in behind her. He pulled her close and kissed her again as she pushed the door closed behind him. 

FIN

A.N.- Well this was my first decent attempt at anything other than humor. I'm not very good with romance or anything close to it so don't flame me if you think it sucks. Reviewing would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
